Pocari
by Retatsu Namikaze
Summary: Kau ingin tahu? Begini kejadiannya; si pemuda bertemu dengan si gadis, mereka duduk bersandar di bawah pohon sampai si gadis yang mengantuk jatuh tertidur di punggung si pemuda, bermimpi bahwa hari esok kembali terik dan mereka bisa berbagi minuman / Izuki Shun x Seirin!Araki Masako / HBD Chesee-ssu


**A/N:** Memperingati ulang tahun **Chesee-ssu** yang udah kelewat... TAT *sob*

**Warning:** ADVERTISING, setting in summer, straight pairing, watch out for WEIRD STORY, EYD, and typo(s)!

**.**

**Pocari**

**By Retatsu Namikaze**

**Kuroko no Basuke and Characters (Izuki Shun/Araki Masako/Seirin) © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Pocari Swe****a****t © ****Otsuka Pharmaceutical**

**Youth Sweet Beautiful (Beautiful Days) © Ryutaro Makino**

**Cover from Google**

**Tidak ada keuntungan yang saya kantongi dari hasil pembuatan fiction ini.**

**.**

* * *

_i__ch__i, ni, s__an…_

…_start~!_

* * *

_._

_Hateshinai aono mukou e~_

.

Seorang pemuda terduduk menyilangkan kaki di sebuah kursi batu, bernaung di bawah rindangnya pohon seraya membaca buku kecil. Sesekali kepalanya mengangguk dan pensilnya bergerak melingkari kata-kata yang ia rasa penting. Dia tak berhenti memasang senyum dan bersenandung, terlarut dalam dunianya sendiri.

Matahari masih setia menerangi siang. Hanya saja awan mendung yang berarak di bawahnya kali ini sedang menumpahkan kesedihan, menurunkan gerimis dan mengguyurkannya ke bumi. Semakin lama hujan kian deras, namun si pemuda tak terusik karena pohon berdaun lebat itu telah memayunginya.

Lalu suara mirip gesekan rantai terdengar gaduh, mengalahkan bunyi ribut dari rintik-rintik air yang menghujam aspal jalanan. Dari balik deras hujan dan teriknya matahari datanglah seorang gadis bersama sepeda yang ia tuntun.

Si pemuda yang baru saja hendak meneguk Pocari terdiam begitu menyadari gadis yang mengambil tempat duduk di sampingnya mengenakan seragam dari sekolah yang sama dengannya.

Ia belum pernah mengenal gadis itu.

Rambutnya hitam-lurus, tergerai sampai punggung tapi sedikit kusut akibat hujan. Matanya yang gelap menatap putus asa sekaligus jengkel. Ia memeluk tasnya makin erat, dan menjauhkan kakinya dari cipratan air lumpur. Merasa iba melihat si gadis yang kelelahan, si pemuda menyodorkan botol Pocari miliknya. Namun gadis itu justru balas menatap sinis.

Demi membuatnya yakin, si pemuda lantas menaruh bukunya sejenak dan sekali lagi menyodorkan minuman tersebut, kali ini dibarengi seulas senyum hangat. Si gadis menjadi ragu. Dia akhirnya menerima minuman itu sambil mengangguk berterima kasih.

Kesunyian melingkupi mereka. Si pemuda kembali terpaku dengan bacaannya sementara si gadis menyibukkan diri berkirim email. Suasana kota kini berubah ramai karena hujan telah mereda. Ia berkali-kali coba mencuri pandang ke arah pemuda yang terus menunduk dan tersenyum sendiri pada buku di pangkuannya. Lalu karena bosan menunggu dia pun beranjak, mengucapkan selamat sore dengan singkat, dan pergi.

.

_Bokutachi no mirai wa hirogaru~_

.

Riuh suara decitan sepatu, pantulan bola, dan teriakkan yang bersahutan menggaung memenuhi ruang gym. Lima pemuda bertarung melawan lima pemuda yang merupakan junior angkatannya, susul-menyusul dalam menorehkan angka pada papan score.

Seorang gadis berjalan mondar-mandir, sedikit bimbang. Lalu setelah memantapkan hati dia pun memutuskan untuk lanjut menaiki anak tangga menuju lantai dua gym. Ia menggeser pintu perlahan-lahan, berharap tak menimbulkan suara yang bisa menginterupsi kesibukkan di dalam sana.

Sesaat ia mematung. Si gadis berdecak kagum melihat pertandingan basket itu sebelum ia ingat kalau ia mesti berjongkok dan sebisa mungkin menyembunyikan diri. Kepalanya sedikit menyembul melewati pintu ketika matanya dengan jeli mengabsen satu-persatu para pemain. Dan saat menemukan orang yang dimaksud, senyum di wajahnya merekah.

Sesosok pemuda berkaos biru tua berlari men_dribble_ bola dengan gesit, mengopernya, dan terkadang ikut menyumbang poin dalam permainan. Gadis itu bahkan nyaris berteriak ketika tembakkan dari si pemuda meleset sesaat sebelum suara peluit panjang menandai akhir pertandingan. Perolehan unggul bagi tim junior.

Latihan telah usai tapi si gadis masih belum beranjak dari tempat. Ia terus mengekor si pemuda dengan matanya—memperhatikan dia yang berjalan beriringan bersama kawan-kawannya, mengoceh satu-dua lelucon 'garing', dan ikut terbahak menanggapi usaha adik tingkatnya yang setengah mati menghindari 'terkaman' anak anjing.

Saat itulah, ketika sang pemilik anjing telah membawa pergi peliharaannya, ketika si pemuda berselonjor santai melepas penat, menghela napas panjang dan tak sengaja menengadah... pandangan mereka bertemu. Si gadis yang terkejut lalu cepat-cepat menutup pintu, bergegas hendak pergi kalau saja pemuda itu tidak tiba lebih dulu di kaki tangga.

Dia berlari menghampiri si gadis yang mundur menjauh, bertingkah serba salah karena merasa telah tertangkap basah mengintipnya.

Lewat mata itu ia tahu si pemuda sedang menunggu sebuah jawaban keluar dari mulutnya. Si gadis berusaha berkelit, tapi tanpa alasan malah berbalik memperhatikan napas si pemuda yang tidak teratur dan terputus-putus. Bajunya basah oleh keringat, melekat langsung di kulit sehingga memamerkan lekuk tubuhnya yang proporsional. Si gadis memainkan tangannya yang ia sembunyikan di balik punggung, berusaha menenangkan jantungnya yang berdetak makin tak keruan.

Setelah bisa mengatur napas, barulah ia memberanikan diri menatap lurus pada kedua manik tajam si pemuda. Si gadis mengulurkan sebotol Pocari yang telah mengembun, yang dari permukaannya mengalir bulir-bulir air akibat lama terjemur di bawah terik siang.

Si pemuda mengerjap, sedikit terkejut. Minuman itu adalah minuman yang sama seperti yang pernah diberikannya tempo lalu, ketika pertama kali mereka duduk berdua di tengah hujan di hari yang cerah. Tanpa ragu diterimanya minuman itu, tapi belum selesai ia mengucapkan terima kasih si gadis sudah ambil langkah seribu, berlari menuruni tangga dan menjauh tanpa menoleh lagi. Meninggalkan si pemuda yang berdiri kebingungan.

.

_BEAUTIFUL DAYS kimito boku ga koko ni iru!_

.

Matahari berada tepat di atas kepala. Membuat peluh semakin bercucuran deras dan membasahi seragam keduanya. Di dalam kolam berubin biru itu mereka berlarian. Seorang pemuda jahil dengan selang air di tangannya dan seorang gadis yang berusaha menghindar sambil menghalau si pemuda dengan sikat bergagang panjang. Si pemuda tertawa riang dan si gadis berteriak frustasi.

Hanya ada mereka berdua di sana. Itu berarti takkan ada yang menegur tingkah kekanakkan mereka; membiarkan pekerjaan terbengkalai dan justru bermain air. Si pemuda yang merasa jengkel karena sampai beberapa saat lalu tak habis-habisnya diomeli memang berniat balas dendam. Sementara si gadis terus mengelak karena merasa alasannya benar—si pemuda cuma setengah hati menyelesaikan bagian tugasnya.

Merasa lelah mengitari seisi kolam, si gadis menyerah dan membiarkan si pemuda menyemburkan air padanya, yang setelah itu ia balas pula dengan guyuran seember air sabun.

Si pemuda yang geram lantas kembali mengejar. Hanya saja kali ini tidak membawa selang air, karena ia berniat menangkap tubuh mungil itu dan memaksanya untuk meminta maaf. Si gadis yang sama sekali tak merasa takut sempat menghentikan langkah, berbalik dan berkacak pinggang menantang si pemuda. Kemudian kembali berlari menghindari tangan yang berusaha menjangkaunya sambil tetap berhati-hati agar ia tidak jatuh tergelincir.

Tugas hari itu akhirnya selesai. Mereka berdua duduk bersisian di bibir kolam, mengamati hasil kerja kerasnya sembari menunggu air memenuhi kolam yang baru separuh terisi. Si gadis mengayunkan kaki perlahan, berusaha menggapai permukaan air dengan ujung jari, sedangkan si pemuda membiarkan air terus merendam kakinya sampai sebatas ia menggulung ujung celana.

Selama menjemur diri menunggu seragam di badan mereka kering, keduanya sama sekali tak bersuara. Terdiam menikmati hembusan angin yang membelai lembut seraya memejamkan mata dan mendengarkan lagu musim panas lewat _earphone_ yang terpasang di masing-masing satu telinga mereka. Ayunan ranting-ranting berdaun rimbun sesekali memayungi dari terik matahari, dan sesekali pula menggugurkan daun keringnya hingga jatuh berserakan di kolam.

Si pemuda menyangga tubuh dengan kedua tangan setelah ia menaruh botol Pocari-nya yang nyaris kosong di samping botol Pocari milik si gadis. Minuman mereka sudah tak lagi dingin. Tapi bukan masalah, karena mereka berdua masih tetap menikmatinya.

.

_Hashitta bun dake michi wa nobirukara..._

.

Di bawah bayang awan-awan tipis yang sedikit menghalau sengatan raja siang, pemuda-pemuda itu masih saja gigih berlari seirama sementara seorang gadis yang memimpin di depan mereka mengendarai _scooter_ lambat sambil meniup pluitnya pendek-pendek, mengikuti bait jargon yang mereka lantunkan dengan nyaring.

Dari sekumpulan pemuda SMA itu, seorang yang berkacamata-lah yang berlari paling depan, bahkan sering kali ia nyaris menggapai _scooter_ si gadis. Disusul sebagian besar kawannya, pemuda bersurai biru langit, pemuda tinggi yang sengaja menjauh karena ada seekor anjing yang turut berlari dalam kelompok, dan terakhir pemuda bersurai gelap yang tidak biasa berada di posisi paling belakang.

Berkali-kali beberapa kawan di depannya menoleh memastikan tidak ada yang salah, dan berkali-kali pula si pemuda memberitahukan pada mereka lewat guyonan membosankannya bahwa ia dalam keadaan baik.

Ketika suara kayuhan terdengar mendekat pemuda tersebut tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Ia menoleh saat gadis yang mengendarai sepeda hijau itu melaju di samping kanannya, menyodorkan sebotol Pocari dingin secara sembunyi-sembunyi.

Tanpa menunggu lagi si pemuda menerima tawarannya. Ia meneguk minuman itu cepat-cepat sambil tetap menjaga kecepatan berlari. Setelah mengembalikan botol pada si gadis ia mengerling jahil menunjuk ke arah temannya. Si gadis hanya menghela napas pasrah ketika tanpa persetujuan si pemuda langsung duduk di jok belakang, lalu menepuk pundaknya agar ia segera melaju.

Tak ada pilihan lain. Si gadis pun kembali mengayuh pedal sepeda, dengan terpaksa mendahului semua kawan si pemuda yang tengah berjuang hidup-mati menjalani latihan.

"O-Oooii...!" Pemuda bersurai merah gelap menunjuk mereka tak terima.

"Izuki-_senpai_." Pemuda pendek yang selanjutnya mereka lewati tak banyak berkomentar.

"Arf!" Bahkan anak anjing pun ikut mengeluh.

"Iieee...!"

"Izuki!"

"_Senpaaai_...!"

"Iizuukiii...!" Pemuda berkacamata itu juga tak ketinggalan menyumbang satu teriakkan.

Terakhir adalah gadis yang mengendarai _scooter_ putih—meskipun ia cuma meniup peluit panjang tanpa bermaksud untuk menyusul.

"_Ganbatte minna-saan_~!" Si pemuda memberikan hormat dua jari lalu melambaikan tangan sementara si gadis menggeleng dan tersenyum geli menghadapi tingkah konyolnya.

"CURAAAANG...!" teriak mereka kompak.

.

_DAY BY DAY ima o ikiyou…_

.

* * *

_kyou..._

_...cut!_

* * *

**A/N: **Crack! Ini fict apa benget sih! Jujur, ceritanya sendiri diketik di tengah kondisi yang sedang drop... nah, jadi beginilah hasilnya! Maaf kalau mengecewakan.

Kenapa IzukixAraki? Karena saya suka Araki Masako. Dia mencerminkan gadis Jepang yang tegas dan berani. Tatapan mata hitamnya menurut saya juga cocok kalau disandingkan dengan mata elang Izuki. Sayang, di canon umur Araki lebih tua dari Izuki, dan dia cuma dapat peran pembantu. Tapi, yaah... di fanfiction apapun bisa terjadi! XD

Lalu, kenapa iklan Pocari Swe*t? Karena saya seneng liat iklan Pocari Indonesia yang ada adegan jalan-jalan sambil naik sepeda itu lhoo...! Pasti tau lah yang mana! Hohoho~ tanoshii, sugoi tanoshii...! (~~^0^)~~

Untuk Chessu, saya harap fict ini tidak mengecewakanmu. Selamat ulang tahuun~! Semoga sukses menjalani hidupmu di tahun yang ke-16 dan semoga bisa selalu berbahagia dengan Ootsubo yaaw! *Kabur naik sepeda bareng Izuki*

**Thanks for reading! Please speak up your mind via review...**

**Segala kesan & kritik-saran diterima kok kecuali flame tanpa alasan jelas.**

**Sampai bertemu di lain waktu!**


End file.
